


Race You.

by PolarBearDogPatronus



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Carmilla - Freeform, Episode 5, F/F, Hollstein - Freeform, Lesbian Sex, Season 2, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 22:29:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4155366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarBearDogPatronus/pseuds/PolarBearDogPatronus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot of what happens after Laura says "Race You!" and before all the creampuffs freak out the next morning. Carmilla definitely "won that race", right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Race You.

“Race you!” Laura said with a mischievous grin, before clambering out of the room in a fit of giggles.

Carmilla watched her leave the room in awe. Their kiss just moments before had sent her dead heartbeat racing. Was it finally happening?

Carmilla looked at the camera Laura “accidentally” left on, and wondered who was watching their little escapade. Did they see that, too? Did Laura actually just invite Carmilla, an undead, three-hundred-year-old vampire and seduction master, to _race_ up to the solarium?

Carmilla reached behind the camera and smirked as she turned it off. If this was reality, and her precious little Laura truly did just kiss her senseless, start taking off her cardigan, and then run off into the sunset, then things were about to _finally_ get a little less…PG-13.

She heard Laura reach the second floor and chuckled to herself. There was no way in hell or Hogwarts that Carmilla was going to let them even make it to the solarium, when there was a perfectly suitable master bedroom on the way there.

Worried that one of their two red-headed roommates might dare to disturb them _again_ , Carmilla quickly shut the door leading to the hall and stairwell, before bolting up the stairs after Laura. It only took a few seconds for Carmilla to not only catch up to Laura, but to sweep her off her feet and carry her not to the top floor solarium, but the third floor master bedroom: complete with king-size mattress, enormous balcony and porcelain bathtub.

Laura squealed excitedly as she felt herself being picked up. She threw her arms around Carmilla’s slender neck and allowed her heart to speed up in anticipation. She’d never done this before, but somehow, she couldn’t find herself being very worried. Of course, the anxious nerves were there…they just were overshadowed by the love nerves, and the trust nerves, and the _lust_ nerves.

Carmilla flew into the room at inhuman speeds, but slowed to gently lower her tiny girlfriend onto the enormous duvet. Laura looked up into the thick, dark eyes shining down on her and gasped. She knew Carmilla was gorgeous – she spent every waking minute of their roommate relationship admiring her flawlessness – but this was the first time Laura had ever felt like Carmilla felt the same way about her. Laura looked into Carmilla’s eyes and saw not only love and lust, but _adoration,_ and Laura had to admit she felt the same _;_ it was as though both girls knew that while they were lucky to be with the one they loved, the one they loved also considered themselves lucky to be with them _._

Carmilla leaned down slowly, resting her face against Laura’s collarbone. She kissed Laura softly, starting on her neck and slowly making her way up to her ear. Laura’s hands remained still, just to the sides of her face. Carmilla face remained hovered by Laura’s ear, breathing deeply, occasionally nipping at Laura’s earlobe and cartilage. Carmilla’s hands glided up and down Laura’s body, grazing her skin. Eventually, Laura began moving her own hands. She was hesitant at first, but as soon as her fingers made contact with the soft part of Carmilla’s skin peeking out above her jeans, she relaxed and allowed herself to feel.

Carmilla hummed as she felt Laura’s hands moving sweetly across her hips and around to the back. She raised her head just enough to peer into Laura’s warm, brown eyes. A small flame ignited in her; Laura could see it as they made eye contact. Carmilla lowered herself back next to Laura’s ear and moved one of her hands to the edge of Laura’s shirt.

“Race you,” Carmilla whispered, before sliding her fingers into the edge of Laura’s pants and start to pull.

Laura gulped. She wasn’t sure of what she wanted more: to actually race to a surely climactic finish, or continue to take it as slow and painfully wonderful as possible. Her mind was torn between allowing Carmilla to take her time with her, or pining Carmilla up somewhere and having her own way with her.

It didn’t take long for her to decide, though. As soon as Carmilla’s fingers reached her zipper, she knew she wouldn’t be able to wait for that finish.

Laura groaned and kicked out, flipping Carmilla flat on her back. Carmilla looked at her with a mixture of surprise and wild desire. She tried sitting up, but Laura pushed herself up and onto her, straddling her. Carmilla watched intently as Laura gripped the bottom of her shirt and pulled it over her head in a hurry, before throwing it somewhere in the room.

Laura crashed down onto Carmilla, kissing her ravenously. Carmilla hummed into every sloppy kiss until her humming became panting. Laura reached up into Carmilla’s shirt and scrambled to unclip her bra while Carmilla finally did away with Laura’s pants. Jeans and bras and underwear flew across the room until both women were left completely naked and anxious for more.

Laura took a second to pause and look at Carmilla in her full glory, giving Carmilla the opportunity to flip Laura onto her back again.

“Like what you see, Cupcake?” Carmilla whispered as she regained her breath.

“Don’t you?” Laura reached up and tucked a strand of Carmilla’s hair behind her ear.

“Of course I do,” Carmilla cupped the side of Laura’s beaming face, “But I like what I’m feeling even more.”

Laura’s smile brightened even further, contrary to what Carmilla thought possible. Laura chuckled, and leaned into Carmilla’s hand. “Me too.”

Laura kissed Carmilla’s hand as she stroked her thumb across Laura’s cheek. Simultaneously, Laura slid her own hand onto Carmilla’s bare backside and squeezed firmly, earning a suppressed moan from the woman on top of her.

“Especially this,” Laura massaged Carmilla’s behind with both hands “I absolutely _love_ the feeling of _this.”_

Carmilla chuckled and shook her head, covering Laura’s face with her wavy, dark hair. “I cannot believe I fell for such a complete dork.”

Laura moved her hands up to Carmilla’s breasts and squeezed a little more firmly, making Carmilla gasp.

“You fell for me _because_ I’m a dork, didn’t you?” Laura moved her thumbs over Carmilla’s nipples until they perked out enough for Laura to pinch them. “Now, how about we skip the name calling for a while, unless it’s you calling out my name. My _actual_ name.”

Carmilla’s eyes rolled back into her head as Laura’s fingers surprisingly deftly aroused her nipples more and more. “Dear god, Laura, I thought you didn’t have experience with this?”

One of Laura’s eyebrows rose at the comment. “I don’t,” Laura smirked, “I’m just going along with what I want to do to you. And,” Laura pulled Carmilla down closer to her by her breasts, “What I’m hoping you’ll want to do to me.”

Carmilla needed no further invitation. With a husky groan, she gripped Laura’s behind and settled in between her legs. Laura shuddered at the brief contact of flesh on her sensitive areas. With Laura continuing to flick Carmilla’s nipples, Carmilla resumed kissing Laura’s neck, with her hands running up and down Laura’s rear and legs. Carmilla began sucking, progressively more intensely, along Laura’s neck, until she reached her collarbone. Laura felt Carmilla’s teeth grazing along her neck and her heart fluttered for a moment.

“Don’t worry Cupcake,” Carmilla soothed, “I won’t bite if you don’t want me to.”

“What if,” Laura moved her mouth against the muscle of Carmilla’s neck and shoulder, “What if I want you to?”

Carmilla kissed the spot she planned on biting. “Mmmm, then I’m not sure I have any choice. I just won’t use my fangs.”

Carmilla’s teeth sunk slightly into Laura’s chest. Laura moaned, and moved her hands up into Carmilla’s thick, wavy hair.

Carmilla chuckled and bit another spot, earning another moan. She continued biting and licking her way down to Laura’s breasts. She paused for a moment, allowing herself to revel in the glory of Laura’s breasts, before kissing the top of Laura’s hardened nipple. A shiver screamed down Laura’s spine, encouraging Carmilla to go on. Carmilla kissed her nipple again, for a longer time. Laura’s back arched at the contact.

Laura’s eyes fluttered as Carmilla finally lowered herself onto Laura’s breast, clamping down on her nipple. She began to suck softly, occasionally nipping and pulling at it with her front teeth. Laura fidgeted furiously. Her feet dug into the duvet, and her fingers dug into Carmilla’s hair, into Carmilla’s back.

While she was distracted, Carmilla slid a hand down Laura’s stomach, landing just above Laura’s vulva. She pushed Laura’s struggling leg down, capturing Laura’s attention. Laura raised her head from the pillow and watched through lidded eyes as Carmilla moved her other hand to Laura’s other nipple, sending her into another fit of back-arching and heel-digging. Carmilla detached herself from Laura’s breast to look into Laura’s wide eyes.

“Is this okay, Cupcake?” Carmilla asked softly and sincerely, hoping for a

Laura gulped and nodded breathily, cupping Carmilla’s face in her hands and kissing her tenderly. “This is more than okay, Carm. This is…perfect.”

Carmilla kissed Laura again, smiling. She continued kissing her, but resumed playing with Laura’s nipple and guided her hand further down Laura’s body. Laura pushed up against the headboard and Carmilla knelt in between her legs.

Laura bit Carmilla’s lip and tugged, earning a low grunt. Carmilla responded by sliding her tongue into Laura’s smug mouth, earning a heavy moan. As they continued to kiss and suck, Carmilla played around Laura’s clit. Her fingers swirled smoothly around Laura’s wet skin, exploring.

Laura’s leg began to bounce eagerly. Her breaths grew choppier and her moans turned into staccato yelps. Whenever Carmilla browsed lazily over Laura’s clit, Laura would inhale sharply.

Carmilla was enjoying every minute of it. Eventually, Carmilla stopped swirling and began to hone in on Laura’s clit. She pressed on it once, making Laura toss her head back. She flicked on it, making Laura squirm and bite down onto Carmilla’s shoulder.

It was wondrous, how Laura responded. Carmilla thought it was the most beautiful thing she’d ever seen. But Laura’s brow began to furrow and her stomach began to tighten, and Carmilla knew she wanted a release.

Carmilla slid her finger into Laura’s vagina gently, and began to slowly pulse in and out of it.

“Ohhhhh,” Laura called out, her eyes closed and her hands pushing against the headboard behind her.

“Mmmhmm,” Carmilla kissed her way down Laura’s stomach, meeting her hands down at her vulva. Laura panted with her mouth hanging open, her eyebrows turned upwards in a manner that looked like she desperately needed Carmilla to never, ever stop.

Carmilla inserted a second finger into Laura’s now soaking vagina, and used her other hand to start rubbing softly around Laura’s clit. Laura whined, urging Carmilla to finish.

“Please,” Laura squirmed, “Carm, please.”

Nothing had ever looked so amazing to Carmilla. She pulsed faster, urging Laura’s climax to come faster, faster. Laura’s walls quenched briefly, repeatedly, and the muscles in her stomach and legs convulsed several times.

“Yes, yes!” Laura managed to breathe out, “Oh, god! Oh god, Carm!”

Carmilla was possibly even more anxious for Laura to cum than Laura was. She threw her face onto Laura’s clit and began lapping at it, sucking and licking and breathing and all the while continuing to routinely pump in and out of Laura.

“Carm, Carm! CARM! _CARMILLA!”_ Laura’s body racked as violently as her screams racked the room. Carmilla looked up to watch in awe as Laura rode through waves of orgasm, her face contorted in a more beautiful spectrum of pleasure than Carmilla thought was possible.

Laura’s breathing slowed and her body slumped into a heap of messy hair and wet sheets. Carmilla wasn’t sure when the duvet was chucked across the room, but she didn’t care. Both girls’ faces shone, Laura’s with the afterglow of orgasm and Carmilla’s with the repercussions of orgasm.

“Laura, that was…” Carmilla fell onto the bed next to her panting girlfriend and wiped her face on a clean corner of sheet. “That was…”

“Beautiful,” Laura breathed happily, turning to face her panting girlfriend. “That was…beautiful, Carm.”

“ _You_ were beautiful, Laura,” Carmilla wrapped an arm around Laura and snuggled up next to her, “You _are_ beautiful.”

Laura smiled. “I like it when…you call me Laura.”

“And I like it when you call me Carmilla,” Carmilla smirked, “Especially over and over again, louder and louder…”

Laura laughed and tiredly hit her vampire girlfriend on the arm. They lay there for a while until Laura’s breathing evened out. “I guess that means you won the race?”

“Carmilla 1, Laura…” Carmilla traced out the numbers on Laura’s stomach, “…well, I was going to say ‘zero’, but…we still have all night.”

“So why’d you put yourself down for ‘one’?” Laura turned onto her side so that they faced each other. “What do you say…we go best of seven?”

Carmilla bit her lip and stroked Laura’s side. “What do you say, best of however many we can handle for the evening?”

“I’ll bet you won’t make it past three rounds.”

“I’ll bet you I’ll get you to lose _before_ three rounds.”

“Race you.”

 


End file.
